dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The Amusement Park
|date release = August 22nd, 2019|other = Second level with sound effects|tz = Day, Evening|jumps = 1 (with dolphins path 2)|falls = 18 (with dolphins path 26)|teleportations = 1 (with aquarium path 2)|teleportation = 1 (with aquarium path 2)|u-turns = 0|previous = The Taurus|next = The Romance|image = Amusement Park.png|thumb}} Difficulty * The camera is more clear than most levels. However, there're some moving obstacles and fast taps. * There are some areas where the obstacles obscure the line. * In the Water Park, the sound sync is not good. * In the last part around 90%, The path is NOT parallel to the line, and it is somehow tricky. Strategy * Focus greatly on the music * At the part with the roller coasters twisting the path, listen to the background precussion for the hard part. Practice such quick rhythm in The Spring. * To fix sound sync problem, go to settings then to synchronisation and set it to -0.03. * between 50% and 60% there is an easy path on the clouds, but you will lose the gem. Trivia * This level has created by same designer who create The Taurus, and The War * The box lids at the end spell out “DANCING LINE.” * This is the first level where the line skins(except the clown) can be seen in this level. ** The Slither Skin can be seen on the chairs; the green one near the french fries stall, and the blue one near the ferris wheel. ** The Cheetah Teddy and Headphone line skins can be seen waiting in line for a water slide. ** The Flying Nimbus line skin is seen flying in near Roller Coaster part. ** The Robot skin appears in the aquarium. * This level also doesn’t end with a pyramid. Instead, it ends with the line flying away in an air balloon, somehow a little like Dancing Ball's ending. Other levels are The Faded Original, The War, The Spring Festival (Ends in a House), The Easter, The Basketball, The Football, The Christmas Party and the Maze (Easter egg path) * This is possibly the fourth level with sound effects, after The Storm (remix), The Basketball, and The War.￼ * This level has two pyramids, but it is not the first level to have more than one pyramid. The Desert Also has two pyramids. Before entering the “night” part, there is a fake pyramid that will disappear when you hit that point. * in the 90%, there's two claw machines one filled with gems and one filled with crowns. * This is the third level with a unique level icon. The first is The Ocean then The Taurus. * Notice each game/stall has a name, based on the registering counter. **Games: ***The 1st game is Ferris Wheel, located at 10%. ***The 2nd game is Bumper Car, located at 20%. ***The 3rd game is Ocean Park, located at 30%. ***The 4th game's name is not shown, located at 50%, but we are fairly sure it is a Rollercoaster. ***The 5th game is Carousel, located at 85%. ***The 6th game is Hot Air Balloon, located at 99%. **Stalls: ***The 1st stall is Ice Cream, located at 7%. ***The 2nd stall is Circus, located at 70%. * Some part have its own font, like the Water Park. *There are hidden paths in the level: **From the beginning to 20% there's a lot of paths but it doesn't have any gems. **From 30% to 50% there are two paths (aquarium path and dolphin show path) **There is an Easter egg path. Starting the level without any taps directs you to the path where a schoolbus is at a bus stop. ***If you enter the bus many skins will follow you. However this path counts as losing. *To unlock the hidden paths you must pass the Desert, The Crystal, The Basketball and All About Us. **After you passed 4 levels you get a Clown skin. ***Clown skin has 6 hidden objects in the level. If you find all objects in the level you will get Clown Medal. ***Hidden paths are active permanently with Clown skin and closes temporary with other skins. *In this level there are a total of 6 routes, beating The Christmas Party with 2 routes. *At the first update, some extra stalls and slides were covered with boxes marked "Under Construction", indicating that extra routes were yet to be opened. *Just after The Beach (Dance Remix), this is the third shortest level in the game. The Beach (Dance Remix) beated this level by only 4 seconds, marked the second place. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is on the "Ferris Wheel" booth to the right of the path. *The 20% marker is on the "Bumper Cars" booth to the right of the path. *The 30% marker is on the "Water Park" booth to the left of the path. *The 40% marker is on a yellow float-able to the right of the path. *The 50% marker is on the right of the path right when entering the sky/rollercoaster. *The 60% maker is floating above the rollercoaster path on a cloud. *The 70% marker is on a path to the right of your path. *The 80% marker is on a path to the right of your path. *The 90% marker will pop out of a box after "The Circus" part. *The 100% marker is not shown. But let the Air balloon represent the 100% mark. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Hard levels